kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Haguro
For the Original Kamen Rider Knight see Ren Akiyama Ren Haguro (羽黒 レン, Haguro Ren) is alternate incarnation of Ren Akiyama who appears in the 2009 Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Decade. Fictional character biography Ren Haguro is a former journalist of the Atashi Journal and Shinji Tatsumi's former best friend, mysteriously leaving the group three years ago without explanation. Ren has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Knight and use the power of his Contract Monster, Darkwing. When Reiko is murdered, Ren enters the Trial to find the Rider who possesses the Time Vent Card. After defeating Scissors, Ren encounters Decade in a brief confrontation before Zolda intervenes. Later while forced to fight Shinji who accuses him of playing a part in Reiko's death, Decade's fight with Imperer stops theirs. Soon after, Decade battles Knight with the former being the superior fighter until Abyss intervenes. After defeating Odin, Ren acquires the Time Vent card at the cost of being too injured to use it himself. Forms Just like the original Kamen Rider Knight, Haguro can transforms into Kamen Rider Knight through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. These are the following forms throughout the course of the series run. * Sight: 10km radius * Hearing: 25km radius * Maximum Running Speed: 80km/h * Highest Jump: 40m * Punching Power: (AP: 200) * Kicking Power: (AP: 300) This is Knight's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Darkwing. A melee-range Kamen Rider designed for chivalrous 1-on-1 combat, Knight can use the Dark Visor rapier as both a weapon and to execute his Vent abilities. His Final Vent is Hishouzan, running at the opponent with Wing Lancer in hand as Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape as he leaps into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descend in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the opponent. File:Wing_Knight_Advent.JPG|'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Darkwing. File:Wing_Knight_Nasty_Vent.JPG|'Nasty Vent' (AP: 1000): Darkwing executes Sonic Breaker. Darkwing launches a sonic attack to disorinent an opponent File:Wing_Knight_Guard_Vent.JPG|'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Darkwing assume cape form and execute Wing Wall. Darkwing's wings become a cape to block attcks. File:Wing_Knight_Sword_Vent.JPG|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons Knight's Wing Lancer. File:Wing_Knight_Trick_Vent.JPG|'Trick Vent' (AP: 1000): Knight can execute Shadow Illusion'' creating up to any number of copies of himself. Knight_Advance_Vent_Freeze_Vent.jpg|*Freeze Vent (AP: 1000): Freezes the opponent for a certain period of time. The Freeze Vent froze the opponent Kamen Rider's Contract Monster to an advantage. It Is Not Used in the Kamen Rider Series but is important to Take the Card in Advantage, So That the Enemy Rider/Enemy Contract Monsters will Frost in a Minute & Used Final Vent to Execute The Enemy. File:Wing_Knight_Final_Vent.JPG|'''Final Vent (AP: 5000): Knight and Darkwing perform '''''Hishozan. Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape as he leaps into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descend in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the opponent. Contract monster Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders